


Всего одну каплю

by Gierre



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Parent/Child Incest, Vampires, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Пока Дракула повержен и спит в подземелье заброшенного замка, Алукард сторожит его тело. Никто и ничто не может проскользнуть к заветному саркофагу. Но с каждым днём защитник Света всё больше времени проводит наедине с Темнотой.





	Всего одну каплю

Старый камень оброс мхом, из распахнутых ворот летят навстречу осенние листья, вокруг запах сырости и смерти. Замок спит.  
Алукард идёт вперед, закрывая лицо рукой, наклоняясь навстречу потокам ветра. Холод касается его кожи, разноцветные листья липнут к одежде. Он делает шаг за шагом навстречу древним развалинам, проверяя каждый камень под ногой осторожным касанием. Всё вокруг пытается убить его. Всё вокруг пытается свести с ума.  
— Я вернулся! — кричит Алукард, остановившись в центре двора перед замком.  
Когда-то здесь был красивый парк или аллея, но деревья давно превратились в трухлявые пни, зелень проглотило болото, а прекрасные статуи осыпались. Остались лишь холод, гниль и эхо. Оно возвращает Алукарду его крик: искажённый, оборванный на полуслове. Никто не отвечает.  
Алукард идёт дальше, наполовину разрушенная створка пропускает его внутрь. Он идёт по гулкому коридору, разносящему эхо шагов вглубь бесчисленных лестниц, этажей и вентиляционных шахт. Звук, похожий на биение сердца.  
— Я вернулся! — повторяет Алукард. Голос летит вперёд. Прислушиваясь, Алукард закрывает глаза и ждёт, пока слова вернутся к нему. Когда замок снова погружается в тишину, он продолжает движение. Тук-тук, подбитые металлом подошвы превращают замок в живого монстра. Он дышит свистящим в щелях ветром, его сердце бьётся шагами Алукарда, а глубоко внутри слышно омерзительно приятный запах засохшей крови.  
Пока Алукард продвигается вглубь, ещё один звук становится громче — биение его мёртвого сердца. Вдали от замка оно успокаивается и замирает, на время он чувствует спокойствие, может расслабиться и представить, что умер в день своей встречи с отцом. Потом приходят воспоминания: крест в его руках, кнут в руке Саймона — его сына. Хрип Дракулы и темнота, заполняющая пространство в сознании Алукарда, где раньше — он понимает слишком поздно — было присутствие отца. С воспоминаниями приходит беспокойство, сердце начинает выстукивать редкий неровный ритм, он теряет покой и ходит вокруг развалин ночами, скрываясь от диких зверей, которые боятся его, и от людей, которых боится сам.  
Долг выполнен — кровь Бельмонтов победила тьму. Создания мрака бежали прочь, и за тенями старых камней только сырость и холод, никаких монстров. Алукард бродит по замку, проверяя каждый поворот. Он обходит винтовые лестницы, заглядывает в каждую башню. Замок заснул, здесь никого нет. Ни души.  
Тогда, дождавшись, пока за тучами скроются звёзды, а крики поздних птиц и рык ночных охотников умолкнут, Алукард спускается вниз. Отодвигая неподъёмные камни, разламывая брёвна, которые сам приносил из дальнего леса. Он спускается все ниже, а его сердце стучит так громко, что затмевает грохот цепей, которые откидывают ворота. Одна за другой, двери распахиваются перед ним, и под покровом ночи, в полной тишине, которую нарушает лишь стук его сердца, он отодвигает последний камень — плиту над саркофагом Дракулы.  
Вдали от замка запаха почти не слышно. Алукард может пережить много дней, не вспоминая о нём, коротая время охотой на редкую нечисть. Пока он не помнит о запахе, пока его клинок разрубает врагов, он чувствует себя ближе к Свету. К жизни, к прошлому. К маме.  
Но приходит очередной закат и приносит едва уловимый отголосок. Напоминание о проклятье, которое вернуло Алукарда к жизни. Кровь Дракулы не похожа на металл или соль. Она напоминает Алукарду тонкую линию рассвета, который он больше не может видеть. Она — последний глоток в походном бурдюке. Глубокий вдох после изнурительного бега. Улыбка Саймона. Ладони Сифы, обнимающие его шею.  
Отодвигая плиту, Алукард задерживает дыхание. Проходят минуты, но он стоит неподвижно и вслушивается в тишину. Сердце успокаивается, оно умирает ещё раз от нехватки воздуха. Тогда Алукард втягивает воздух. Одна крошечная порция, потом — с большим перерывом — ещё.  
Запах напоминает ему вкус. Ноги начинают дрожать, пальцы на руках сводит судорогой — камень под ними трескается, крошка осыпает на пол. Рот наполняется слюной, а сердце, которое удалось успокоить, вновь заходится беспорядочным стуком.  
— Я вернулся.  
Отвечать некому. Старый замок почти разрушен. Здесь поселились насекомые. Грызуны растащили обивку мебели, короеды превратили в труху деревянные перекладины и двери. С каждым годом здесь всё больше жизни и всё меньше воспоминаний о дне, когда семья Бельмонтов исполнила пророчество.  
Алукард встает на колени, кладёт локти на край саркофага и закрывает глаза. Подбородок его обессилено ложится на руки. Делая ровные вдохи, он погружается в воспоминания и видит себя со стороны в обманчиво добром Зеркале, которое превратило их общую судьбу в насмешку над справедливостью. Три поколения Бельмонтов пожертвовали жизнью, чтобы пророчество осуществилось, а их наградой стал саркофаг в подземелье старого замка, хранящий древнее зло.  
— Я вернулся, отец, — шепчет Алукард.  
Его рука опускается в саркофаг. Зрение вампира позволяет различить контуры тела. Дракула лежит неподвижно, он в точности такой, каким Алукард оставил его неделю назад.  
Неделю? Или прошёл месяц?  
Он вытаскивает руку и вскакивает на ноги. Сердце делает немыслимый по меркам смертного кульбит и замирает. В звенящей тишине Алукард пытается вспомнить, сколько дней прошло с последнего визита.  
Память услужливо подкидывает видения жертв. Дикие звери, мародёры, преступники — всё, чем может наградить лес за долгие часы ожидания. Их кровь пресная, она не дает сил, только притупляет голод и даёт отсрочку.  
Алукард ищет имена, но они не приходят на ум. Раньше он спрашивал имена, узнавал хоть что-то, копал могилы, делал надгробия — проявлял учтивость. Имён больше нет, они остались в далёком прошлом. Но всегда есть одежда, выражения лиц, голос — это он может запомнить. Что угодно, любая мелочь, отделяющая его от замка. Был это мужчина? Женщина? Старик? Ребёнок?  
Пятясь назад, Алукард цепляется за воспоминания всё отчаяннее. Он знает с уверенностью лишь одно — сейчас ночь.  
Ночь, а это означает темноту. Тишину.  
В темноте, в тишине он может зайти в замок и спуститься в подземелье, отодвинуть крышку…  
В дальнем углу на полу лежит факел. Он приготовлен для особого случая. Алукард убеждает себя, что его ночные визиты — вечная стража. Дракула бессмертен, а это значит, кому-то нужно хранить его покой. Убедиться, что он не покинет саркофаг. Для этого подготовлен факел.  
Теперь Алукард поджигает его с иной целью. Дракула на месте, и нет сомнений в том, что он лежал неподвижно последние годы. Тело его исказило время: волосы потускнели, плоть истончилась, кожа стала похожа на старую картину, покрытую патиной. Алукарда пугает вовсе не это.  
Он смотрит на край саркофага, где сидел недавно. Камень там почти обрушился от частых прикосновений его рук. Трещины проходят вдоль стенки до основания. На полу — гладкий отполированный камень. До двери ведёт чёткая дорожка в окружении пыли. Он никогда не сворачивал, всегда шёл точно вперёд. Камни, пыль и темнота навсегда запечатлели его привычки.  
Поднося факел ближе к телу Дракулы, он ненадолго закрывает глаза. Даёт себе отсрочку. Потом глаза его открываются, и обострившимся от проклятой крови зрением он видит на шее Дракулы сотни крошечных ран. Осторожные царапины.  
Алукард бросает факел и тушит его ногой.  
Бесполезно вспоминать, сколько прошло дней. Он давно не утруждает себя перерывами. Кожа Дракулы не успевает излечить раны — он ослаб. Каждый вечер, едва дожидаясь, пока опустится солнце, Алукард приходит к замку. Каждый вечер опускается на колени возле крошечной щели. Погружает руку в саркофаг, проводит пальцами по шее Дракулы и задевает кожу.  
Как будто случайно.  
Палец его прикасается к губам, и язык отработанным за тысячи вечеров движением слизывает каплю крови.  
Всего одну каплю.  
Алукард убирает пальцы изо рта — он не помнит, когда воспоминание превратилось в реальность. В ярости он откидывает плиту в сторону. Грохот расколовшегося камня позволяет ненадолго забыть о совершённом преступлении.  
Дракула лежит в саркофаге. Его руки сложены на груди — это сделал Алукард, много лет назад. Из груди Дракулы торчит оружие братства — священный крест. Причина, по которой он не может проснуться.  
Закрыв глаза, Алукард пытается восстановить дыхание, остановить сердце. Он убеждает себя, что это поможет ему отправиться назад. В убежище далеко в лесу, где он не почувствует одуряющий запах. Там он будет в безопасности, там достаточно пищи, чтобы можно было сохранить рассудок.  
Пальцы его касаются губ, как будто случайно, и он делает судорожный непроизвольный вдох — запах крови проникает в голову.  
Пока его руки опираются о края саркофага, пока ноги осторожно погружаются внутрь, он вспоминает первую встречу с Дракулой. С отцом.  
— Ложь, — говорит Алукард.  
Замок с охотой отвечает ему тем же.  
Их знакомство началось со лжи, и ложь преследует их с тех пор, неотступно следуя за Алукардом. Он лжёт себе каждый вечер, что выпьет только каплю. Лжёт себе каждое утро, что больше не вернётся в замок — забудет дорогу.  
— Господь запрещает лгать, — он обращается к отцу, но его слова замок разносит по дальним коридорам. Эхо начинает шептаться.  
Замок оживает.  
Алукард смыкает ладонь на кресте — священная древесина жалобно скрипит, благословлённый металл гнётся. Он вынимает крест. Когда древнее оружие падает на пол, с его плеч падает невидимый груз. Он весит не меньше, чем плита над саркофагом Дракулы.  
— Я вернулся, отец.  
Эхо остаётся немым. Слова Алукарда исчезают в темноте, которая становится неожиданно плотной. Закрыв глаза, он слушает, как бегут прочь крысы, как тень поглощает насекомых, гонит птиц с насиженных веток возле замка.  
Остаётся совсем мало времени до рассвета. Алукард наклоняется к шее Дракулы.  
Много лет он видел во сне, как делает это. Проводит языком по хрупкой коже, приподнимает голову отца, чтобы поймать губами нужный изгиб. Долго наслаждается запахом. Оттягивает заветный момент до последнего, и только когда всё остальное — всё, до последнего жеста — исчерпано, рассекает кожу клыками.  
Во сне он пьёт не жадно — ничто не торопит его. Позволяя тонкой линии свободно течь вниз, он ловит капли языком и растирает по небу. Одну за другой, выхватывая их из воздуха.  
В реальность Алукард возвращается, когда слышит давно забытый звук — хрип утопающего. Свой собственный. Он захлёбывается кровью, едва успевая делать жадные глотки. Волосы путаются, они слиплись и лезут в рот. Когда он выплевывает их, его мысли — о новой порции. Наклоняясь снова и снова, он прокусывает не только вену. Она изжевана и едва ли восстановится до утра. Он цепляет куски плоти и выгрызает их, чтобы поток крови не останавливался.  
Проходят минуты или часы — Алукард колеблется. Ему хочется верить, что он сделал всего пару глотков, но по губам и подбородку стекает слюна вперемешку с кровью. Руки, грудь, дно саркофага — всё покрыто ошмётками кожи и алыми пятнами.  
— Что я натворил!  
Темнота глотает его слова, не позволяя им выйти за пределы саркофага. Эхо услужливо отступает в сторону. Алукард смотрит на лицо Дракулы. Внимательно разглядывает каждую черточку, страшась найти подтверждение того, что отец почувствовал.  
Но лицо всё то же — Алукард знает его наизусть. В детстве он не представлял себе, как выглядит его отец, зато теперь может перечислить каждый изгиб, все морщины и оттенки кожи.  
Но вместо облегчения он испытывает разочарование.  
— Нет!  
Страшнее видеть на ладонях кровь, чем испытать такое. Он должен радоваться, что Дракула ничего не заметил, но, на самом деле, он разочарован.  
— Господь запрещает лгать, — повторяет Алукард и начинает смеяться.  
Проклятье вампира превратило их семью в жалкую пародию. Женщины, которых они выбрали, погибли. Дети, которые у них родились, предали их. Бог, которому они служили, превратил их в монстров.  
— Нет, — бормочет Алукард сквозь хохот. — Нет, нет, нет.  
Он не может хотеть этого.  
Когти касаются шеи Дракулы и зачерпывают всего одну каплю.  
Далеко наверху, где-то за пределами замка, за много миль от сидящего в саркофаге Алукарда кричит петух.  
Рассвет.  
Он не успел.  
Уставший, обессиленный воспоминаниями и ненавистью, Алукард ложится в саркофаг. Его голова остаётся на груди Дракулы, в том месте, где ещё недавно был крест. Страшная рана не спешит затягиваться. Любой вампир на его месте был бы мертв. Любой, но не он, обречённый на вечное одиночество.  
— Одиночество, — произносит Алукард, растягивая гласные.  
Он подносит ко рту собственное запястье, рассекает клыком кожу и вену, а потом прислоняет ко рту отца. Рассвет заставляет его мыслить обрывочно. Ему кажется, он вошёл в замок совсем недавно. Словно это было вчера.  
— Я вернулся, отец.  
* * *  
Алукард просыпается от стука чужого сердца. Оно бьётся возле его уха.  
Вскочив на ноги, он вспоминает события минувшей ночи. Замок наверху переполняют сотни незнакомых голосов. Там существа, которые ждали, пока их хозяин окрепнет и вернётся в ночь. Но внизу, в подземелье, их лишь двое.  
Алукард окидывает взглядом тело отца — всего секунду. Чтобы не мучить себя бесполезными вопросами спустя много лет. Чтобы знать точно.  
Бледная кожа стала гладкой, на руках, на груди и на шее видны здоровые мышцы. Раны на шее, след от удара крестом — всё исчезло. Дракула мирно спит. Алукард уверен, если сейчас протянуть руку и коснуться его — он проснётся.  
Воспоминания о его крови превращают последнюю секунду у саркофага в пытку. Алукард помнит каждый глоток, каждую каплю, каждый вдох. Закрыв глаза, он позволяет себе представить, как его клыки погружаются в шею живого отца. Дракула не останется безразличен, его лицо исказит удивление. И, возможно, радость.  
— Прощай, — Алукард бежит к лестнице, поднимается по бесконечным ступеням, выскальзывает в разрушенные ворота, пробегает парк и слышит за спиной искажённый эхом голос:  
— До скорой встречи.  
Когда стволы деревьев за его спиной превращаются в непроглядную чащу, он останавливается и переводит дыхание. Губы пересохли, невольно он облизывает их.  
И чувствует вкус, который преследует его вот уже много лет.  
— Прощай, — шепчет Алукард тишине. Он пытается убедить себя, что не вернётся. Никогда. Только не теперь, когда он точно знает, что может получить.  
Но тишина вокруг него вторит эху замка.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
